


Тактика ближнего боя

by fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire), Mu_Tsubaki



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Xenophilia, but in a sith way
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mu_Tsubaki/pseuds/Mu_Tsubaki
Summary: " - Почему тебе так нравится притворяться жертвой?"
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Hego Damask/Sheev Palpatine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020, Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 5 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини R-NC-21, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Тактика ближнего боя

Люди по своей природе хищники, — говорит Плэгас, подтягивая к себе Сидиуса за лодыжку, — почему тебе так нравится притворяться жертвой?

Сидиус не сопротивляется, дает усадить себя на колени и тонко улыбается, укладывая руки учителю на плечи.

— Ты будешь оскорблен, если я скажу, что это ловушка? — он проводит ногтями по черепу. — И ты в неё добровольно попадаешься.

Ответ не так сильно интересовал Плэгаса, не так сильно, как возможность оцарапать зубами беззащитное плечо.

— Быть хищником — не всегда значит загнать жертву. Это война на истощение — истощение твоего терпения в данном случае, — и поражение взаимно приятно.

— Я оскорблен не тем, что попадаюсь в сети, которые ты расставляешь специально для меня, — Сидиус вздрагивает, когда на коже проступает кровь. — Но тем, что ты предпочитаешь всерьез рассуждать о военной стратегии прямо сейчас.

— Это смешно, ты можешь консультировать Ларша по голосвязи, не сбивая дыхания, пока я — Сидиус опускает руку между ног, чтобы направить его член в себя, — незримо присутствую как третья сторона.

— Меня не возбуждают финансы, — веки Сидиуса дрожат, когда он опускается, — как тебя, очевидно, возбуждает охота.

Сидиус зажимает рот рукой, сдерживая стон. Ему приходится прикусить палец, когда Плэгас подхватывает его бедра и поднимает.

— Не у меня рот в крови, — отвечает Сидиус, прежде чем Плэгас накрывает его губы своими.

Их поцелуи всегда странные, больше похожи на ласковые укусы; Плэгас целует его только потому, что Сидиус — человек, и у людей это вызывает реакции, которые нравятся Плэгасу. 

Но эти поцелуи остаются надолго — губы всегда саднят еще пару дней, исцарапанные клыками изнутри и снаружи, и это в свою очередь нравится Сидиусу.

Как оказывается, эмоциональному и чувствительному к феромонам человеку идеально подходит сдержанный муун. Страсть, присущая человеку, жгла их обоих, и баланс, позволяющий поддерживать это пламя как можно дольше, был восхитительным. 

— Так что это вдвойне неправда, — Сидиус обхватывает его шею руками и задает плавный темп, — во-первых, тогда с Ларшем ты чуть волосы мне не выдрал, когда в очередной раз «Капиталы Дамаска» кого-то успешно ограбили.

Плэгас пропускает это мимо ушей, лишь сильнее оттягивая пальцами белую кожу.

— Во-вторых, ты обожаешь то, как я выгляжу в крови, в своей, а еще больше — в чужой. — Длинные ногти впиваются в шею, но Плэгас едва ли чувствует. — Ты буквально тащил меня в освежитель на Проклете. И не дотащил.

Охотясь, древние люди не гнались за жертвой. Они продолжали её неотступно преследовать, дожидаясь неизбежного момента, когда добыча сдастся — обычно первой. Опрокидывая Сидиуса на спину, Плэгас думает, что эта стратегия отлично работает.

— Я должен признать, что нахожу тебя в разгаре боя чрезвычайно привлекательным, — его дыхание действительно не сбивается, а вот Сидиус начинает скулить и ругаться на родном языке, — но это звучит по-варварски.

Сидиус в кои-то веки ничего не отвечает, слишком занятый тем, чтобы двигаться бедрами навстречу, зацепившись за поясницу Плэгаса ногами. Его волосы рассыпаны по зеленым простыням, все еще частично собранные во что-то сложное, и Сидиус будет в ярости, когда придется разбирать сбившийся комок.  
Плэгас милостиво предложит свою помощь, и долгие прикосновения так любимых Сидиусом длинных пальцев к его волосам приведут к тому, что попытки распутать колтуны окажутся тщетными. 

И прижать пальцами его член к животу оказывается достаточно, чтобы Сидиус под ним поймал первый оргазм за вечер. 

— Люди — высшие хищники своей среды, — говорит Сидиус, едва переведя дух, и лежащий рядом Плэгас закатывает глаза, — что значит, что охота для человека теперь едва ли означает погоню и кровь.

Сидиус поворачивается на бок, чтобы взглянуть на учителя, и он выглядит как зверь, утоливший голод, но еще не насытившийся.

— Дипломатия — утонченное искусство, и что оно по сути своей, как не охота? — Сидиус проводит пальцами по его животу. — И мне казалось, что мы оба ничто так не любим, как хорошо разыгранную партию.

Не в силах разорвать зрительный контакт, Плэгас не может возразить. Вместо этого он проводит по раскрасневшимся губам Сидиуса пальцами — тот мгновенно легко прихватывает их зубами.

И втягивает в рот, прикрывая глаза.

Какой бы ни была стратегия Сидиуса, это — запрещенный прием.


End file.
